The Sun, Sea, and Somewhere in Between
by stained-glass-window
Summary: Adelaide Chase-Jackson, daughter of the infamous Percy and Annabeth is now at Camp Half-Blood, enter Jake Fletcher the charming son of Apollo. The prophecy sends the two of them on a quest where perhaps they'll fight some monsters, sail across the sea, and steal a kiss on their journey. OCXOC
1. I: Jake

**A/N: Hello guys! So I've had the inspiration to write this story for a while now, and I figured procrastinating midterms would be the perfect time to do it! Let me know what you think and dot forget to check for any updates on my tumblr (linked on my profile). PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE FOLLOW/FAVORITE/COMMENT because I'm not entirely sure if I should go on with the story or not. **

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Jake**_

"Foot, foot, hand, hand foot," he muttered to himself. "Gods dammit." He noticed the lava sear the sole of his shoe. There were only a few more footholds to go before he made it to the top. He concentrated, not on the tiredness he was feeling from the strain in his muscles but on the goal. He was currently in the process of beating his best time when he was then interrupted by a shout from below.

"Jake Fletcher get your ass down here!"

Jake only presumed that it was a tall brunette with grey eyes yelling for him. He rapidly ascended before dropping down in a freefall and kicking his heels off the wall and spinning his way down.

"What in Hades name-," he asked a tad bit annoyed.

The girl stood in front of him, long perfectly curled hair tied into a ponytail dressed in a simple Camp Half-Blood T-shirt and jean shorts. She had stormy grey eyes with a fleck of green in her right eye. One thing was for sure—you did not want to get in a disagreement with Adelaide Chase-Jackson. Yes, Adelaide Jackson as in the infamous Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase-Jackson, granddaughter of both Athena, goddess of wisdom and Poseidon, god of the sea. "Don't push me Fletcher," she muttered through clenched teeth.

She was a pretty sixteen year old girl, but Jake wouldn't tell her that over going to visit Hades. Adelaide was about a half a head shorter than his own 6' 2", making her about 5' 7", she always had a sun kissed look about her, as if her parents had trouble keeping her out of the water when she was little.

"What do you want smartass?" Jake retorted.

"You're so pretentious," she muttered.

Jake looked astonished, "I'm hurt."

"Good."

"Gods Addy, and we were just beginning to get along." He took a step so that he now towered over her and she met him with a fierce gaze.

"The next time I come to your cabin for inspection Fletcher, I expect the head counselor to be there."

"Noted."

"Kitchen duty."

"What?"

"You were the only head counselor not present during inspection. Kitchen duty tonight," the corner of Adelaide's mouth twitched as Jake's jaw dropped.

"Adelaide!" he exclaimed.

"I was actually on my way to tell Chiron right now," she said.

Jake huffed, "how about a challenge then? Give me any target and I'll shoot it."

Adelaide laughed. "No way. Too easy. I know you'll shoot it. Now you may be an idiot but I know you're an idiot with perfect aim."

"Alright smartass, what do you suggest?"

"It's a simple challenge really," Adelaide smiled wickedly, "fight me."

Jake stared at the girl in front of him and narrowed his eyes. He hated hand to hand combat. He hated the sword. He preferred to do his damage from afar and Adelaide knew it. Hell, everyone in camp knew it. Just because the sword was his last resort however, didn't mean he couldn't use it. It absolutely did not help that Adelaide was incredibly gifted with a sword. She was head sword fighting instructor at camp, it must have been in her genes because she was nearly as good as her father.

"When I win, you'll have to serve kitchen duty instead," Jake insisted. One could call Jake's insistence luck, or precognition, or magic. But for whatever reason, Jake had a feeling he would actually win this round.

Adelaide shrugged. "Fine, when I win you'll run through reports for a week."

"Gabrias," Jake muttered under his breath. It was the greek equivalent of smart ass.

"Ilikakada," Adelaide responded almost immediately, referring to Jake as sunshine. She mentioned that they should probably do it before dinner that evening and in front of the rest of camp. Jake insisted that they don't seeing as he would have felt sorry for her if she were to be embarrassed in front of everyone.

Being the confident granddaughter of Athena that she was, she obviously discounted Jake telling him that she always one.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that," he told her.

The two of them headed back towards the cabins bickering the whole way there. Jake left her at her cabin, cabin number three, low, long and solid, with all the windows facing the sea. The outer walls are rough gray stone with pieces of seashell and coral and look like the bottom of the ocean floor. Poseidon's cabin.

He walked down but four cabins before approaching his own. A plain looking cabin, cabin seven was a home that Jake had grown to love. Jake waited for the sun to hit his cabin; a ray of light soon illuminated it. The walls turned from wooden oak to solid gold. Jake slipped inside only to face the smirks of his brothers and sisters.

"You guys are horrible," he addressed them all.

One of his sisters, Emily shrugged, "It's not our fault your girlfriend was threatening to give us all kitchen duty."

"Not my girlfriend," Jake insisted in a sing songy voice. "And besides, it's Jackson," he shuddered.

"Hey! That's my best friend you're talking about, watch it," Jake heard from the back of the room. The Apollo cabin was set up in such a way that it fostered the requirements of everyone inside it. There were a dozen of the Apollo kids so six sets of bunk beds first lined the walls when entered. It essentially looked like a typical wooden summer camp cabin. Upon closer inspection it could be seen that there were individual quirks evident all around.

Typically there were musical instruments, half a dozen or so guitars, violins, harps, harmonicas, drums, strewn all across unmade beds. Poetry journals, and notebooks scattered across at least five of the beds. There were posters of musicians across every genre plastered to the walls upon some of the bunks. Others had paintings that the campers either done themselves or by famous artists all around.

If someone were to walk a little further into the cabin they would see an extension. A sunlit open room, a small amphitheater which provided a place for the Apollo kids to sing together and perform. One other half of the room was filled with tables, palettes, easels, brushes, papers, cameras, and pencils that were as of now, in the process of being jumbled around as campers worked. Jake knew that in a matter of minutes it would be a complete mess.

There was a third part of the cabin, it was stocked with rolls of bandages, ambrosia, and anything else that someone could use if they happened to be injured. There were rows of dart boards set up against one wall and a stash of bows and arrows that usually laid on the ground, now upright in perfect rows.

Jake made his way to the voice that had earlier berated him; she was sitting on her bunk, one of the top bunks in the cabin. Her area was decorated with photographs of all her years at camp and a couple of sketches that she had done.

"Uncalled for Laurel," he said leaning with his chin on her bed. His sister's blonde hair fell over her sketchbook so that he could just barely make out her eyes, bright blue, just like his. Her hair was long and straight and she pulled it back to take a look at him.

She ignored his earlier statement of course but proceeded to ask, "Something looks off, but I can't quite put my finger on it," she said turning her sketchpad towards him.

"The gods know I can't draw for all the drachmas on Olympus," Jake said.

"Actually you can, you just won't. Plus you have a good eye. You'd have to or we'd disown you."

"Alright," he said dryly. Jake took a step back and focused on the pencil sketch that Laurel was in the process of creating. She'd done a basic outline and was currently in the process of determining features. There were two girls, sitting on what Jake figured was the hill by Thalia's tree. Very roughly Jake could see that one of them was Laurel and the other one was Adelaide, it had to be her.

Laurel had gotten the details mostly right, everything down from her hair falling in curls around her shoulders to the hand fiddling with the clay necklace around her neck. Everything almost right except for, "I-uh," Jake cleared his throat, "You're drawing her laughing right?"

Laurel nodded.

"The light dimple on her cheek, it's missing, and the cheekbone is higher," he studied it more. "And your arm is too long."

"It is not!" Laurel challenged.

"You asked," Jake shrugged his shoulders indifferently. "Take a step back from it, it's our shower time anyways."

Jake headed towards the back where the amphitheater was and picked up one of the fallen microphones off the ground. "Cabin eight hit the showers we have one hour."

Immediately the sound of scrambling feet took place as his siblings struggled to get the best showers. He helped out Amelia and Aiden, a pair of eight year old twins, get their things and head to the bath house.

Following his shower he came outside rubbing his hair with a towel when he was met by quite a few stares.

"Are you insane?" he heard one of his brothers, Alex ask him.

"What?" Jake asked incredibly confused. He looked down, he was wearing pants, and a shirt and he didn't smell, he couldn't figure out what everyone was so worried about.

"You're going to fight Addy? With a sword."

Jake was alarmed, "Does everyone in the cabin know?"

"Try everyone at camp!" Alex exclaimed.

"Already?" Jake asked. He knew news traveled fast, but he had literally just gotten out of the shower when everyone assumed placing bets and drawing a crowd outside the arena.

"Well done Fletcher," Jake was clapped on the back.

"Oh gods," Jake groaned. He came face to face with a boy with dark hair and chocolate brown eyes. "Not another word Dylan."

"Seriously man, Jackson?"

"I have a feeling!" Jake insisted.

Dylan rolled his eyes. "As a son of Hermes I cannot accurately place a bet on you in good conscience."

Dylan was Jake's best friend and son of Hermes, he had short brown hair that covered his forehead and an ever present mysterious twinkle in his dark eyes. Jake reckoned that they were typical for a son of Hermes, but Dylan took pride in the fact that his eyes twinkled like the stars above.

"Thanks for having my back," Jake grumbled.

"Nothing personal," Dylan said with a smirk. "And for the record, you might want to bargain better shower times next time, you'll probably need one."

"Get lost."

"Put on your armor Jake," he smiled wickedly, once again clapping him on the shoulder.

Jake did exactly that, he put on his armor and went to the armory in order to find a sword that balanced well in his hands. In the process he prayed silently to his father "I know you really like Addy's dad, but if you could please help me refrain from getting my ass kicked it would be much appreciated."

And the sky remained silent. "Right," he muttered, "thanks anyways."

Jake made it back to the arena and instead of a large crowd gathering, there was the entire camp, seated in the stands. Some had brought along popcorn and his cabin particularly, sat on the edge of their seats. Jake was a good fighter, granted one of the best at camp, but nowhere near as good as Adelaide.

She came up behind him, her hair pulled back in a ponytail and her armor suited tightly. She had her sword in her hand, _thyella,_ tempest.

She fiddled with one of the straps on her waist, "Ready Jake?"

"For you to lose?" he insisted cockily, "always."

"Need I remind you, I always win?"

"I think you'll be surprised."

She threw back her head and laughed, and right there Jake felt compelled to wipe the smile off her pretty little face—did he say pretty? Perhaps he meant content.

The two of them faced each other and bowed before taking a stance. Jake waited for Adelaide to take the first lunge. She did, and he deflected the blow. He parried and she spun around to get a better angle on him.

She struck again and now Jake's instincts took over. Suddenly he was aware of everything, he could detect her movement. It was as though the world had gone into slow motion. The angle of her feet and the positioning of her arm, Jake was able to defend each strike definitively. Jake lunged and Adelaide rolled. She tested him, she was calculating, Jake could practically see the gears in her head moving as if assessing every possibility to take him down.

Jake fed more on instinct; he deflected her blade and landed a blow on her ribcage. She gasped for a second before recovering almost instantaneously. She rebounded fiercely and slashed, Jake felt the tip of her blade just barely nick his shoulder. A warm trickle of blood escaped as he leapt to the side.

"Ready to quit yet Fletcher?" she asked.

Jake felt the beads of sweat forming on his forehead, "Not a chance Addy," he said to her.

"I hear some dishes calling your name."

He grunted, she chuckled. Jake was faintly aware of the crowd around him, he could hear the cheering and the jeering and lunged again.

Adelaide side stepped, and their blades clashed, she drew her blade near his chest but he was stronger than her and pushed her off easily, "You've underestimated me," he taunted.

She struck him in response and he deflected before striking back.

His blow landed on her sword this time and he moved in, the first time he had been able to move in on her. She was now pushed to the edge of the arena and made the mistake of locking eyes with him.

She'd made a mistake, Jake could swear he saw the gears stop turning in her head for a fraction of a second. A fraction of a second was all he needed.

He turned his blade and flattened her sword. It fell limp in her hand and he grabbed it from her. Adelaide's foot turned, and without the weight of the sword her body was unbalanced. She stumbled backwards but before she managed to fall, Jake placed one blade behind her back, holding her in midair, while the other was drawn close to her throat.

Jake was so close he could count the hairs now plastered to her forehead. She hadn't said a word. In fact, no one said anything. The arena filled with cheering fell silent as Jake stared at Adelaide, her eyes storming with contained fury.

"I win," he smirked. He removed the sword from her back and throat before handing her own back to her. Jake waited two seconds before the crowd cheered and once again came to life.

"Not bad Jake, but don't bank on your lucky strike," Adelaide said in a bitter tone.

"It's not luck," Jake said looking up at the sky silently thanking his father, "Have fun after dinner," he with a smirk to a dumbfounded Adelaide.


	2. II: Adelaide

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed and read and favorited and followed! It means so much! I appreciate any criticism good or bad that you have on the story so I can improve for next time!**

**Disclaimer: I'm not Uncle Rick :(**

* * *

_**Chapter 2: Adelaide**_

"O gios enos," Adelaide muttered. Greek for son of a "b-,"

"Itch?" Jake asked, "Are you okay Addy, you've been picking at your arm for the past twenty minutes," he said to her following dinner.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she responded, "It's just a bruise."

"Good," Jake smirked, "In that case you should probably get to the kitchens."

Adelaide snorted, "You're unbelievable."

She did however concede, walking to the kitchens in order to fulfill a very fair bet which she had unfortunately been on the losing end of. She hadn't realized that when Jake had flattened her blade and pulled, he had struck the palm of her hand resulting in a large bruise; in fact, Jake hadn't had a hold on her until that moment when she slipped. She didn't slip. Adelaide, at that moment had turned into the teenage girl she never wanted to be. His eyes, a clear blue, like the day sky.

She was, with a very loose term, greeted, by the harpies who gave her a pair of large rubber gloves that covered up to just before her elbows. She grabbed a plate and began placing it in the bubbling lava. She could feel the heat lick the outside of the glove and as she placed dish after dish, she contemplated Jake. She'd known him from the time they were both twelve. He now towered over her, and filled out. He had that typical son of Apollo look to him, very California boy. Perfect blonde hair, blue eyes, tanned skin. He had a lean build, everything he did seemed effortless.

And so, Adelaide was lost in his eyes, for a fraction of a second and she messed up, he had gained the upper hand and now she was scrubbing dishes in lava with the harpies.

"Skata," she muttered as her arm accidentally grazed against the lava. Essentially the word crap, in greek.

For all of the things that she had inherited from her parents, she hadn't inherited the ability to heal herself with water. And so, the burn singed her skin for half a second and she closed her eyes in pain.

When she opened them again she was met with the sight of the idiot who had for the second time, caused her to lose her concentration.

"What are you doing here Jake?" she asked bitterly, her eyes squinting with pain. She opened them and shook it off.

He grabbed an apple from the stores and bit into it while casually resting on a cart of utensils. "You think I'd miss out on you doing the dishes, unlikely Jackson," he teased.

Adelaide sighed. She faced him, he brushed off some of the juice that had spilled from his apple off his Camp t-shirt.

"Plus," he continued, "I thought someone should keep you company."

"How considerate."

He winked at her as he stared outside where he had an angle out the window that allowed him to see the campfire outside.

"You should go," Adelaide said.

"Nah," he walked over next to her, he grabbed a pair of spare gloves and picked up a dish, "I feel too guilty."

Adelaide laughed at that, "You feel guilty Fletcher?"

"Hey," he held up his hands defensively, "I am a nice guy."

"Yeah, incredibly," she retorted.

The two of them continued to wash the dishes together. Jake occasionally begin to hum along to the songs being sung at the campfire outside. And eventually, at some points would quietly sing the melody.

Adelaide pretended not to acknowledge it, though she did appreciate his presence. The two of them finished quickly and Adelaide rolled off her gloves only to find that the burn she had received earlier left a mark. "Oh Hades," she said to the consequence of the ground rumbling.

"What's wrong?" Jake asked. He then saw the burn and Adelaide could swear that he was going to blow his top. If there was one thing about Jake that he was known for at camp it was being anal about dealing with wounds, scars, anything at all no matter how minor.

"It's nothing!" insisted Adelaide.

And instantly Jake began going off on her, "Addy how are you this stupid, are you kidding me, if you don't take care of a burn properly it will leave a mark! And plus that bruise! Do you know how easy it is to heal, my gods. Sit still."

He sat her down on an empty barrel and made her stick her arms out. Adelaide rolled her eyes, though she did appreciate the concern. He left her outside the kitchens and headed to the infirmary. About five minutes later he had returned with bandages, ambrosia, and nectar.

He forced her to eat a square, and drink some nectar. It tasted like her grandmother's chocolate chip cookies, warm and just out of the oven. The nectar, the same in liquid form.

She watched Jake as he delicately held her hand and placed a silver salve on it, which made her wince, "Shit Jake, watch it."

Jake brought out a long string of gauze to wrap up the wound, "If you'd told me earlier, this wouldn't have been such a problem," he said. "It should be fine by tomorrow morning."

Adelaide nodded adamantly. "Thank you," she said stiffly.

"Yeah," he said scratching the back of his head, "Next time you might want to get it fixed before it's worsened."

Adelaide walked out into the warm summer breeze. The scent from the strawberry patch was being carried by the wind and she could just make out, the silhouette of the campers by moonlight.

"The campfire should by dying down soon," said Jake.

"Mhmm," Adelaide bit her lip. "I guess I'll head back to the cabins then, it's almost curfew."

"I should rally the troops," he said looking out into the distance, "Goodnight Addy."

Adelaide waved Jake of as his figure receded into the distance, "Goodnight!" she called out after him. She headed back to her own cabin, welcomed by the low carved cabin. The interior was illuminated by the saltwater fountain that her dad had restored after destroying it when he was younger.

She climbed into bed, and prayed to the gods she wouldn't dream at night. Unfortunately for demigods, no dreams were but a rarity. Adelaide tossed and turned in bed as her mind wandered into a world that was somewhere between a reality and her nightmares.

Adelaide dreamed of a typical day in camp, the air was warm and the sun shined brightly, perhaps almost too brightly. She was by the lake, she was going on the canoes, or so it seemed. And all of a sudden the lake opened up and she was sucked into a chasm, trapped in the dark. The sun burnt out and she couldn't see anything.

Adelaide felt suffocated, she'd been having the same dream for over two weeks now, every night she went to bed. She woke up with a start, beads of sweat forming at her hairline. She kicked off her blankets and swung her legs over the side of the bed. Bringing her fingers to the bridge of her nose, she closed her eyes tightly.

"It's just a dream," she reminded herself. She dropped from off her bed, and grabbed the withered Yankee's baseball cap from the cornerpost of her bunk, slipping it on her head. Instantly, she'd disappeared from sight. It was her mother's old hat, she had taken it from her just before she'd started coming to camp.

She walked out of the cabin silently, and walked towards the Sound. It always helped her feel at home and more peaceful. The sun was just about coming up, Adelaide could see it crack over the horizon. She sighed. It was another in the series of sleepless nights that she'd been experiencing. The circles grew darker under her eyes everyday and she wasn't sure what to do about it.

She'd even seen the Hypnos and Hecate cabins about sleepless dreams, but nothing they could conjure up or give her seemed to relieve the chronic dreams.

The sun slowly rose over the sea, spreading colors of orange, pink, and gold across the sky. As if someone had painted it. It reflected off of the steady beat of the ocean, which was swelling slowly, kissing her feet on the shore.

Time passed quickly, as she must have realized that she'd been staring at the sea for at least an hour. The sun now gleamed overhead on the bright blue sky.

Adelaide assumed that breakfast would be starting soon; in fact she was running a little late. She turned and made her way back to the pavilion only to be met by the sound of feet running across the sand as someone slammed into her with the approximate force of a barge.

This resulted in Adelaide being pushed on her back into the sand and none other than her friend, Laurel landing on top of her. Laurel's golden strands of hair spread across Adelaide's face. She sputtered and cleared them, getting up.

"Good morning to you too," Adelaide said grumplily.

"Addy! Thank the gods I found you!" Laurel said with a sense of urgency.

Adelaide scrunched up her nose, "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Rachel Dare showed up at breakfast this morning," Laurel started.

Rachel Dare was a familiar name that Adelaide had grown up knowing. Rachel Dare was an eccentric artist with a strange personality, who was one of her father's old friends. Her mother never really liked to talk about Rachel, so Adelaide assumed that Rachel and her father had at one time, been more than a little close. Her mother's mouth would always be drawn into a thin line, and her eyes were narrow. The thought enough was enough to make Adelaide throw up if she kept thinking about it, but she liked Rachel well enough.

"And…," Adelaide prompted Laurel.

Laurel fiddled with her hair, "Well-uh—you're—you're going to want to hear it, the prophecy," she stated nervously.

"What is it?"

"Come on," Laurel said grabbing Adelaide's hand. The two of them took off back to camp and it wasn't until Adelaide reached the pavilion to the sight of about a hundred stares, did she realize it could mean one thing.

She caught eyes with Chiron who nodded at her calmly. The centaur neither encouraged nor dissuaded from any efforts at all to learn her fate.

"Well," Adelaide announced to no one in particular.

A son of Apollo, stood up and recited perfectly:

_The son and daughter of sun and the sea,_

_ Must travel west in harmony,_

_ They must free the goddess trapped by night,_

_ Or strife shall rule with heavy might. _

_ Until the end of the longest day,_

_ A betrayal will be their only way. _

"Oh Hades!" Adelaide muttered under her breath.

"I think it's best that we take this to the Big House," Chiron suggested. "All head counselors please."

The pavilion was silent, there was no usual chatter, Adelaide could practically feel the eyes burning holes into the back of her neck as she began her way to the old sky blue barn house with chipping paint.

As all the head counselors filed inside the Big House, they entered a room with large stone pillars around, forming a circle with a tall domed ceiling. It was set up kind of like a circular auditorium, with two rows of seats in the back and a dropped center with a stone table around which people could congregate or give presentations. Adelaide's mother had built it, seeing as there was no place for the head counselors to meet prior to the inclusion. Adelaide was often told by her mother that before her renovations, they used to talk around a ping pong table.

"Any thoughts?" asked Chiron.

"Son and daughter," said Michael, Adelaide's half-brother from Athena's cabin. "Does this mean a two person quest?"

"It's always three!" piped Sara Hall from Demeter. "Two's just looking for trouble."

"But the prophecy explicitly stated two," said the head counselor from Nemesis.

And so everyone offered their two drachmas in opinion and before it was evident that everyone was getting nowhere. Adelaide felt nothing, _son and daughter of sun and sea_ rang in her head over and over again.

As of present, she was the only child of the Poseidon, by extension, that she knew about. There was no way it could be her dad or her brother. She was standing next to Michael who saw her standing numbly and had his hand gently squeezing her shoulder to comfort her.

"Guys," he addressed everyone. The bickering continued and then Michael shouted, "GUYS."

Silence fell throughout the Big House. "Either way, we know it said a son and daughter of the sun and the sea."

"Which means me," Adelaide added, her voice breaking a little bit.

"Sun, obviously meaning Apollo," said Michael as he fiddled with his glasses. In all this time, in all that shouting, Adelaide noted that there was one person who hadn't said a word. All eyes shifted towards the blonde boy whose eyes were darkened in concentration.

"And someone from my cabin," Jake said quietly, "A guy from cabin seven."

Adelaide knew well what was going to come out of the next person's mouth. "It's you Jake," said Dylan.

"Yeah," Jake said dryly, "It's me."


End file.
